


Salvaged

by Nitrobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Reunion Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Woman on Top, that title is horrible dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Tarn, love is worth its weight in nickels. And she was certainly worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvaged

He always wondered how on Cybertron she managed to fit his spike into such a small frame, but he supposed it was better not to think about it. Better not to think at all with such a beauty writhing in his lap.  
“I don’t know how I’ve survived so long without you, Nickel.”

  
She bit her lip as she gave another buck against his hips, rolling along in thick waves of pleasure. It was heavy in her voice after it finally got through all her gasps. “I don’t know how _any_ of you survived without someone to babysit you.”

  
Tarn furrowed his eyeridges while tightening his grip on her waist, holding her firmly on his spike in case their honeymoon happened again (she’d gotten so carried away with riding him she’d fallen off when her overload came). “That’s hardly fair.”

  
Nickel whimpered over a spasm that radiated from her valve, but still kept eye contact with her lover. A smirk played at her lips while energon beaded over her denta. “You’re right. I guess Kaon might have managed by himself for a while.”

  
“Oh, you cheeky little-” Tarn’s admonishment was cut off by Nickel’s giggles cutting sharply through their little haven. He’d put a lot of effort in over the past few solar cycles making it look nice for her; blueprints of all their terminated ex-Cons for her to study adorned the walls, dim red lights cast a feeble glow down on their bodies, he’d even gotten a blanket for their berth knowing full well it would be ruined with stains after a fortnight.

  
At this rate, it wasn’t even going to last an hour.

  
“After you all left for so long, I’m allowed to be cheeky.” Nickel was still smirking down at him, optics alight with mischief even as overload threatened to melt her from the inside. He could tell she was near of course- even if his spark didn’t burn with the same pleasure that was coursing through her right now, she wouldn’t hold onto his chest plating so hard unless she needed an anchor.

  
With that in mind, of course Tarn decided to take advantage. His digits wriggled into the armour seams of her thighs while he stared up at her. “You’re not still mad, are you?”

  
Nickel couldn’t help a shudder as she felt Tarn’s touch and his spike dragging over a clutch of sensitive nodes. It was a nice change having her trying to hold back her overload instead of him for once. “Do I look like I’m… mad?”

  
Tarn laughed at the moan that rudely interrupted her. “You look like you’re about to go into stasis.”

  
“Maybe you’re boring me.” It wasn’t a very good lie of course, considering she was leaking lube all over his digits the further they drifted down to her valve.

“Somehow… I doubt that.”

  
By the time his fingers started circling the rim it was already squeezing tight around the base of his spike, clamping it in a slew of wet spasms that left Nickel spilling out moans and even a few curses.  


  
Tarn had actually been distracted by her long enough to only notice his own overload when it finally unloaded countless vorns of forced chastity and loneliness into her with an endless groan, adding more and more to the flood of lubricant down her legs as his spike was slowly released.

  
She looked down at her valve as most of his transfluid dripped out of it, trapped in another fit of tired giggles as she contently collapsed on his chest. Coolant and love glued them together.  
“You really _have_ been missing me.”

  
Her lips had stopped bleeding and moved gently at the edge of Tarn’s faceplate. His mask stared hollowly at them from the table by the door.


End file.
